


Anxiety in the Age of Anger

by hydrangeamaiden



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrangeamaiden/pseuds/hydrangeamaiden
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Night, my restless lover,

takes me in her cold embrace

Her world is a dark empty

sea at the bottom of

which I wander, looking

for my fellow sleepless

kin: the stars shy

behind black velvet

curtains drowned with

stagelight, the slow-

blinking moon

aglow like a pearl.

How dark yet radiant

my Night is, ever

seeking me in a voiceless

world, jealous of Dream's

tender kiss upon my

silent lips.


	2. Chapter 2

I adore you,

creatures of

sleepless nights:

insomniacs, dreamers

with muddled minds,

tormented souls

crying out from

nightmare. Long-

legged spiders stealing

down the stairs

and breathing in

tandem with their

slumbering houses.

Boiler rooms watching

up the basement

stairs, shadow

worlds that engulf

unoccupied rooms.

Once I was afraid of

the night leaking in

through my window,

but I am now

a part of that secret world.

At night I become the only light

but also a ghost

who roams,

careful not to

rouse the sleepers.

I creep downstairs,

one of many creatures.

The dark no longer

frightens me.


	3. A Yellow Day

Yellow is:

The morning,  
When the sun gets up after you  
Honey in tea that became lukewarm  
because you couldn't put your book down  
Studying for an hour because that's all  
you have the attention span for  
(or not studying at all)  
It is (sadly) easier to focus on the  
gold patches of grass and fallen leaves

Yellow is:

The afternoon,  
Picking up another book  
and finishing it in less than a week  
The new keychain on your bag  
enjoying yourself at the store  
and forgetting that the world  
has already ended

Seeing a special exhibit about Van Gogh  
You really like 'Sunflowers' and 'Starry Night'  
which are popular for a good reason  
Or remembering when you went to the museum  
or the conservatory, using those memories  
to sustain yourself because you can't just  
ask to go back now no matter how  
badly you want to

Yellow is:

The evening,

A hike where you wear a cardigan  
and it's chilly enough that you don't have to  
take it off the entire time

When you become the storyteller  
pouring forth ideas  
You may or may not write them  
but in a way you already have just by  
sharing them with your friends  
and that's enough for now

Yellow is:

The night,  
When you've gotten drowsy and go to bed before anyone else  
or you push yourself to stay up for just ten more minutes, twenty  
Comfortable in bed despite the crawling in your arms and legs  
Falling asleep quickly


End file.
